Percy Jackson y el Fantasma de los Eliseos (Resubido)
by Ghost of Luis
Summary: ¿A poco seria tan aburrido estar en los Elíseos como para escaparse? Eso es lo que pensó cierto semidiós que decidió escaparse


Percy Jackson y el Fantasma de los Elíseos 

Luke Castellan pudo haber sido muy malo en su vida y probablemente pienses: ¿Qué rayos está haciendo en los Elíseos? Aquí está la respuesta: el mato a Cronos, el rey de los Titanes y salvo a la civilización occidental. Pero el murió antes que la mayoría de sus amigos y está relativamente solo.

– Es tan aburrido estar aquí solo, si es genial estar en la mejor parte del infierno pero es tan estresante estar sólo, bueno, no totalmente solo, me paso ratos con Aquiles, con Orión o con Bianca, pero no conozco a nadie y se hace muy aburrido. También están Charles y Silena, pero ellos dos están siempre juntos. ¿Y si tan solo me escapo por unas cuantas horas? No sería tan malo después de todo. – Dijo Luke, el ladrón del rayo maestro de Zeus y el salvador del Olimpo

EN LA ENTRADA AL INFRAMUNDO  
>– Tengo que ir al baño. Oye tú– dijo Nico, el hijo de Hades<br>– ¿Yo?– Dijo un esqueleto guardia  
>– Si tu, dile a tu huesudo amigo que cuiden la entrada, en un rato vuelvo– le respondió con un poco de fastidio<br>– Esta bien Sr. di Angelo– le contesto el guardia – como usted ordene –

EN EL CASTILLO DE HADES  
>– ¡Nico! ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que cuidarías la entrada del inframundo – le pregunto su madrastra Perséfone, diosa de la primavera<br>– Eso estaba haciendo Pers (1) pero tengo que ir al baño – le contesto Nico con aire inocente  
>– Ok, pero no tardes, los guardias esqueleto no son de fiar, son bobos y no tienen una buena percepción de la seguridad– le dijo su madrastra<p>

EN LA ENTRADA AL INFRAMUNDO  
>– ¿Que, en el nombre de Hades, paso aquí? – Dijo enojado Nico<br>– Se escapó señor, me distraje un segundo y nos golpeo, luego se fue– le dijo un guardia tratándose de esconder de la furia del hijo de Hades  
>– ¡Inútiles! Tendré que buscarlo, por suerte se adonde se fue– lo dijo viendo la nota que Luke dejo escrita<br>–¿ Lo dice por la carta que dejo o porque puede encontrar las almas humanas donde sea que se encuentre?–  
>– Supongo que por la carta, obvió que por que se donde está su alma, σκελετοί είναι άχρηστα (2)– dijo enojado Nico – váyanse al Tártaro, tendré que convencer a mi padre de que contrate muertos con más experiencia<p>

EN EL CAMPAMENTO MEDIA SANGRE  
>– Hay, ¡quien me pego?– pregunto el consejero de Hefesto, Leo Valdez<br>– Ya dejen de estarme zapeando– grito Katie Gardner  
>– Cálmense todos– Hablo Piper McLean<br>– Seguro que esto es una broma de los Stoll– respondió Katie  
>– No es cierto, a nosotros también no están pegando– le contestaron Travis y Connor Stoll al mismo tiempo<br>– Mi maniquiur– grito Drew Takana  
>– Mi cabello– dijo Lacy de la cabaña de Afrodita<br>– Quien aventó comida– hablo otro campista  
>– Ya dejen de jugar bromas– grito Will Solace, de Apolo<br>– Es enserio– repitió Piper  
>– ¿Que está pasando aquí?– cuestiono Quirón, el director del Campamento Mestizo<br>–¡ Quirón!, que bueno que has vuelto, alguien está causando estragos en todo el campamento y no sabemos quién o qué está haciendo esto– le contesto Annabeth  
>– Te equivocas Annabeth– le dijo el hijo de Hades<br>– ¿Nico? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– pregunto la hija de Atenea  
>– Se me escapo un alma del inframundo, específicamente de los Elíseos– le respondió Nico<br>– Pero, ¿quién huiría de un lugar como ese?– pregunto Percy Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón  
>– Yo te voy a contestar eso Percy, sólo alguien que no estaría satisfecho con algo así, sólo alguien que es hijo del dios de los caminantes experto en salir del Inframundo, sólo alguien que querría seguir vivo para seguir haciendo bromas a sus amigos–<br>– ¡Luke Castellan!– respondió Percy  
>– Exacto Percy, el se me escapo de los elíseos– le contesto el hijo de Hades<br>– Yo te ayudare a atraparlo– dijo el hijo del dios del mar  
>– Yo voy con ustedes, usando mi gorra de invisibilidad no podrá verme– dijo la hija de Atenea<br>– Pero Annabeth, los fantasmas pueden ver las cosa invisibles–  
>– No importa, con o sin la gorra los atraparemos–<p>

EN LOS BOSQUES DEL CAMPAMENTO  
>– Sabemos que eres tu Luke, muéstrate y no te haremos daño– dijo Nico con un tono frio en su voz<br>– Por favor Luke, somos amigos, ¿por qué nos haces esto?– Pregunto Annabeth  
>– Solamente me estoy divirtiendo, mi pequeña Annie– le respondió el hijo de Hermes<br>– Luke, te ordeno que desciendas a los infiernos ahora. Si lo haces olvidare esto y no le diré a mi padre de lo que hiciste– Nico le lanzo un ultimátum  
>– Bien, bien, bien. Me iré ya, solamente quería divertirme un rato, y lo hice. Ok, hasta luego– Luke se despidió y bajo de nuevo a los campos del Eliseo<br>– Oye Nico, ¿cómo fue que se te escapo?–  
>– La verdad Percy, es que estaba de guardia y me dieron ganas de hacer pipí, así que deje a unos guardias a cargo y cuando volví, Luke ya se me había escapado. – Le respondió<br>– Pero no le digan a nadie,¿siiiii? –  
>– No te preocupes Nico, no habláremos–<br>– Gracias Annabeth–  
>– Ahora hay que recoger el desastre de Luke–<p>

EN EL ÁREA COMÚN

Después de contarle lo sucedido a Quirón, decidieron juntar a los jefes de cabaña, a excepción de lo de Hermes, para decidir que castigo les pondrían.  
>– ¡Cabaña de Hermes!–<br>– ¿Que pasa Annabeth?– preguntaron Connor y Travis, los jefes de cabina

– Quiero que recojan el desastre que dejo el fantasma de su hermano– dijo Quirón  
>– Así qué fue Luke el de las bromas– Dijo Connor con una mirada maliciosa<br>– Si fue el, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes van a reparar todos los daños causados por el– dijo Percy  
>– Pero Percy, yo no hice nada– le contesto Chris Rodríguez, otro campista de Hermes<br>– Lo sé Chris, pero eso fue lo que se decidió en la junta que tuvimos hace rato– le contesto Quirón  
>– Nosotros no fuimos– dijo Travis<br>– Lo sé, no les dijimos porque se opondrían al castigo– dijo Annabeth  
>– No aceptamos el castigo– respondieron Connor y Travis al unisonó<br>– Entonces será un mes bañándose con agua fría– contesto Percy  
>– Y nos ponemos a recoger el desastre de Luke– dijo Chris<br>– Eso es lo que queríamos oír– dijo Quirón

Y después de esto la cabaña de Hermas se pusieron a recoger el desastre de su hermano muerto, Nico se fue al inframundo a cambiar a los guardias, y después de un par de horas se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para comer bombones y galletas. Este es un típico día en el Campamento Mestizo

FIN

(1) Pers es abreviación de Perséfone  
>(2) En griego significa: los esqueletos son unos inútiles<p> 


End file.
